


There's No Rush

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Massage, Coming Untouched, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Giggling, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Sam and Dean get drunk and fool around





	There's No Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post by @canonicallysoulmates (tumblr) - _“Sometimes I just wanna think about Sam and Dean having soft, giggly sex y’know? Just being all giggly and happy, and sharing small, soft kisses followed by ‘I love you’s’ and Dean burying his face in Sam’s neck while Sam whispers sweet nothings in his ear and Sam blushing every time Dean tells him how beautiful he looks”_

They were each about a 6-pack in (not counting the few shots of whiskey) and Sam was gratefully feeling the warm buzz fill his brain and radiate through the rest of his body. He could tell Dean was feeling the same way because his hands were everywhere and his breath was hot on his neck. He placed sloppy kisses along his pulse and laughed softly between each one. Sam was just as touchy and equally as giggly, not that either one of them would have called it that.

They were both in their boxer briefs under a sheet, the beers and their combined body heat making it too hot to cuddle under a blanket. They took their time with each other, no world ending, imminent crisis to deal with, at least not at the moment. They had nowhere to be and no one they’d rather be with than each other. It had been far too long since they just got to…be.

“God, I’ve missed you De…” Sammy couldn’t hold it in any longer, he needed to remind Dean of how much he meant to him.

“Me too, Sammy,” one of his hands dipped into Sam’s briefs as he nibbled on his ear, “Damn, so ready for me already?”

“Always ready for you De,” Sam nuzzled into Dean’s neck and nibbled and kissed wherever he could get to.

They both pulled their faces back and looked each other in the eye as Dean’s fingers trailed lazily up and around Sam’s hardening cock. Dean’s tongue snuck out between his lips and swiped across the bottom one causing Sam’s dick to twitch. They both laughed.

“You’re fucking gorgeous, Sammy. You know that?” Dean leaned in, but instead of kissing Sam’s mouth, he went for his cheek, “Love these dimples,” Sam’s face flushed at his brother’s praise, Dean’s lips moved to hover over Sam’s as he continued, “Love the way your eyes drop and your lips twitch when you’re being bashful,” he pressed his lips to his, but removed them before Sam could deepen the kiss. Dean brings his other hand from tracing patterns on Sam’s back to his hair, “I love this fucking mop of hair on your head.”

Sam laughed again, then hummed as Dean ran his fingers through his hair. His contented hum turned into a throaty groan as Dean grabbed at his roots and pulled his head back to expose his throat.

“I love your laugh and your smile and the sinful noises you make when I get my mouth on you,” Dean licked a stripe up Sam’s neck then took his ear lobe into his mouth, playing with it between his teeth.

Sam could feel the heat in his skin move down his neck and spread to his chest.

“I love you too Dean.”

Dean let go of Sam’s hair, and their mouths came together in a messy, loose, and blissfully inelegant kiss. It’s was all lips and tongues and smiles that couldn’t be held back until they were both laughing into each other’s mouths.

At some point Dean’s hand had come out of Sam’s boxer briefs and wrapped around his waist to hold him closer, his other hand still on the back of Sam’s head, it was like Sam was his very own life preserver and Dean couldn’t stand to not be wrapped around him. They stayed wrapped together for what seemed to Sam like a long while, it was comforting, but he needed more.

Dean had nestled into the crook of Sam’s neck, and Sam turned his head to press his lips against his brother’s neck, then he whispered in his ear, “Need you, De.”

Dean’s response was immediate, he grabbed Sam’s arm that was draped over him and lowered it to where his fingers were playing at the back of his underwear, “Already ready for you Sammy,” Dean’s mouth quirked up in an unusually shy grin.

So that’s why he had taken so long in the bathroom before, Sam thought.

Sam almost growled as he bit down on Dean’s neck and slid his hand down around the curve of his brother’s tight ass. When he dipped his fingers lower, he felt the emerald jeweled anal plug that had started out as a prank gift from Rowena. Little did she know how much use he’d gotten out of it since that 5th base crack she made.

Sam pressed on the faceted crystal and gyrated his fingers. Dean’s breath hitched then he drawled out a long, low moan into Sam’s neck. Dean rolled so that he was on top of Sam, and he spread his legs to nestle them closer. Sam kept up his playful toying, enjoying the look on his brother’s face, laughing when Dean would sloppily rut into his hip.

“Uh, Sammy…need you,” Dean was panting now as he stretched his arm out and grabbed the lube from the nightstand.

Sam flicked his wrist and shimmied Dean’s briefs down to his thighs. When Dean acquired his target he rolled off of Sam, ungracefully kicked his boxer briefs the rest of the way off, earning an even harder laugh from Sam, who was discarding his own final layer of clothing.

Once Dean managed to finally free his foot from its cloth captor he smiled wide at Sam before crawling back over between his legs. He popped the top on the lube and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. After tossing the tube to the other side of the bed he rubbed his hands together. Sam scrunched his eyebrows together and just as he was about to tilt his head, Dean grabbed hold of him with both hands and started giving him a fucking cock massage.

Sam threw his head back into the pillows and thrust his hips up to meet his brother’s ministrations. Once Sam was a sweaty, incoherent mess Dean straddled him, removed his plug, and began to lower himself onto Sam’s very well-lubed cock.

Neither one of them were in a hurry, still hazy from the beer and the lack of anywhere else they needed to be. Dean rode Sam with slow precision, building them both leisurely toward their release. Sam’s hair was matted to his head and Dean’s legs were giving out on him when Sam finally tucked Dean’s legs up around him, sat up, then laid them down so that he was on top. He picked up his pace and slammed his lips onto Dean’s as he let out the most glorious mewl.

It wasn’t too much longer before Dean came untouched, spurting all over Sam’s chest and his own stomach, a post-coital grin splattered across his flushed face. Sam’s thrusts started to studder, and he couldn’t hold on any longer. He thrust in deep just a couple more times before he stilled and came, messing up Dean’s hole, just like he liked it.

They both went to roll, causing a tangled mess, which caused each of them to burst out laughing. Once they righted themselves Sam grabbed both pairs of boxer briefs tossing one to Dean for them to wipe themselves off with before they both curled back into one another.

“Mm, love you De,” Sam hummed into Dean’s ear.

“Love you too, little brother,” Dean nipped at Sam’s earlobe causing another wave of giggles to bubble up out of both of them.

They held each other whispering promises and declarations late into the night until finally they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
